Sango's Loss & Gain
by LacusXKira forever
Summary: Sango's thinking about all of what Miroku had said & done when something "VERY" unexpected happens...


_**Sango's Loss & Gain**_

'_Miroku, that stupid annoying pervert, I can't believe that I actually believed that he meant it when he said he loved me._

_My heart has shattered since that night I caught him fucking some village girl! It was so sickening I wanted to hit myself for actually trusting & believing his words!'_

_Sango sighed as she sat under the Sacred Tree crying softly. No one was around to comfort her. Kagome & InuYasha were in Kagome's era and Shippo was sound asleep with Kilala at the village. Tears slid down her face, eyes full of pain & sadness not knowing someone was watching her._

_Meanwhile..._

_It was her fiery spirit that had sparked an interest in him, her spirit, pride, strength & loyalty. Not to mention she was pretty & it was damn arousing seeing her in her black tight demon slayer outfit showing off her sexy body without her knowing._

_He had been watching hoping that the monk would leave her be but no such luck. Tonight would be the perfect night & when that stupid lecher found out that he had lost his chance it would be awesome to see & laugh at him._

_When he had heard her crying he knew this would be the perfect time to make his move._

_Sango's head shot up when she heard something & her defence instincts came on in a blink of an eye. "Well I'm impressed Sango at how fast you acted."_

"_Sui...Suikotsu," she whispered fearfully since she had forgotten her hirikose (giant boomerang) at the village but still had her hidden weapons & sword._

_He smirked holding up his left hand which had his claws on. She swallowed hard biting her lip trying to hide her fear._

"_Don't worry Sango I don't intend to kill you. After all I waited all this time to meet you alone so I could see & talk to you."_

_Sango's eye brows knitted together in confusion but made sure she was still on guard. "Why, what's so special about me?" "Surprisingly & I doubt you'll believe me but I care about you, you fascinate me." He then pulled her into a demanding intense kiss._

_Sango's eyes widened at his words but even more so when he kissed her. She struggled but couldn't break free from his iron grip. It was strange; as soon as his lips had touched hers she had felt electric sparks run down her spine. When he finally pulled away she felt strangely bereft._

"_Suikotsu," she moaned. He smirked before undoing his claws letting them fall to the ground near them just in case._

_Lemon Starts Here..._

_He ran his hand over her left covered breast. She moaned before he captured her mouth into another intense kiss._

_She bucked her hips as he ran his hands all over her sexy body before undoing her obi. She responded by trying to untie his armour to take it off. When she managed to, she then dove for his haori revealing his muscular chest._

_He pulled the top part of her kimono down showing off her creamy skin & perfectly round breasts along with her perky nipples. He ran his finger lazily around one nipple causing her to shiver then moan when he took her nipple into his mouth. _

_He moaned as she ran her fingers over his muscular chest. She loved the feeling of his smooth silky skin under her fingers. He then pulled off the rest of her kimono exposing her most private of all parts. She shyly tried to cover herself but before she could bucked her hips up moaning when she felt his fingers softly caress her inner thigh nearly touching her "there"._

_He then moved up as he ran his finger through her nether lips touching her clitoris enough to cause her to cry out in pleasure. He ran his fingers a little more around before plunging one into her. She gasped shocked at the feelings coursing through her body._

_He then added another finger till there were three. Moving them around, preparing her for the last thing that would happen. She squirmed & panted as she growled in frustration at the fact that he had removed his fingers before she reached her limits._

_He smirked looking at the little minx that had captured his heart somehow. He then quickly shed himself of his hakamas & fondushi. Straddling her he faced her before speaking. "Relax ok baby it will hurt at the beginning it will eventually go away."_

_She nodded before preparing herself for what would happen next. He reared back before plunging deep in her, tearing through her virginity causing her to cry out in pain. He then paused for a few moments till she nodded. He then started slow but went faster when she grabbed his hips urging him to pick up speed till he nearly lost control._

_Suddenly they both reached their limits & cried out in ecstasy & pleasure._

_End of Lemon..._

_Sango panted regaining her breath, Suikotsu doing the same. She looked at him & could see the love in his eyes something she never had seen in Miroku's. Not to mention the things she had just felt with Suikotsu she had never felt when she thought about Miroku either._

_Moving closer to Suikotsu, she relaxed & drifted off to sleep. Suikotsu smirked knowing he had won the little hell cat. _

_Meanwhile..._

_His eyes blazed with anger but stopped when he saw Sango's peaceful expression & how willingly she gave herself to Suikotsu. It broke his heart but realized why it had happened. He had broken her heart there for she ran & found comfort in the arms of another. Looking down he sighed before leaving the area as soon as possible. Tears ran down his face as he walked through the night. _

'_Sango forgive me, I'll miss you,' Miroku thought before disappearing into the darkness of the night._

_**Authoress**__: Wow I can't believe it! I managed to write a proper lemon. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this one- shot I made because I've always loved Suikotsu & Sango as a couple & decided well why not make one...right? "Giggles"_

_Anyway please rate & review "Blows kiss" ^_^_


End file.
